The Third Gate
by lunarprincess87
Summary: Harry is kidnapped with Draco's help in Hogwarts, but Draco can't take seeing what being one is really about so helps Harry escape. They fall through the veil and then the real adventure starts.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No these characters do not belong to me *sigh***

**Author's note: AU in fifth year, starts out right after Harry got the vision of Sirius at department of mysteries and goes from there.**

**Warning: Will be slash of the DM/HP variety.**

Chapter 1

Harry sighed in relief after talking to Sirius in the two way mirror and thanked Merlin for Hermione's sensible head. If not for her quick thinking then he wasn't sure what could have happened he could have walked into a trap and knowing his friends they would have followed and he would have put a whole lot of people he cared about in danger. Now the Order was alerted though so they would be extra aware with whatever they were guarding there. Harry still wanted to know what it was but not at the risk of running into death eaters.

Harry sat heavily in the common room as the thoughts of what he had almost done caught up with him and he caught himself looking at his friends and thinking of the danger they would have been in if he had not listened to Hermione. The rest of the day went without incident with him avoiding Malfoy and Umbridge glad that his detentions were finally over and that he hadn't received anymore his hand was still smarting from the last one. He was exhausted when he finally went to bed and only hoped for no Voldemort induced nightmares maybe snake face would stop if he realized that Harry had not fallen for his trap.

Harry was sleeping deeply with no dreams for once when he was abruptly awoken by his bed curtains being ripped open. He stared in horror at Malfoy and Umbridge's face as a stunner hit him and he lost consciousness.

dmhpdmhpdmhpdmph

Harry became aware of the world as the stunner wore off and had no clue as to where he was. All he remembered was his school rival and toad teacher standing over him and then hitting him with a spell. He looked around and found the place strangely familiar even though he was pretty sure that he had never been here before. It was then that he recognized the door he was being floated to and it was the same one from his dreams, the one Mr. Weasley had been guarding when he had been bitten by Nagina.

Harry was released from the spell and brought face to face with Malfoy Sr. "Hello, Potter so nice of you to join us," Lucius sneered.

Harry just stared at the man that had tried to kill him multiple times and remained quiet. He would not give the man the satisfaction of answering him he knew from prior experience how much Malfoys hated to be ignored from his son. He was rewarded for his silence with Malfoy getting a furious look on his face saying, "well maybe this will loosen you tongue, 'crucio'."

Harry refused to scream but did have a comment for the man when he was done, "is that the best you can do, at least when Tom crucios me it does more than tickle you're pathetic."

Harry almost laughed as Malfoy Sr. cheeks took on a pink tinge but regretted it a moment later when Lucius once again crucioed him. Harry happened to glance over at Malfoy Jr. and noticed that the boy was refusing to watch his father curse his school rival. It seemed that baby Malfoy couldn't stomach what his father was doing maybe Harry could use this to his advantage.

But before Harry could think on this though he was brought back to the present by Lucius. "Okay, enough playing Potter you are here for one reason only before the Dark Lord kills you. Surely you have been wondering about the prophecy?" he sneered.

When Harry didn't answer he became more infuriated and had to visibly restrain himself from cursing the whelp again he had to remind himself that there would be more time for that when they were done. Maybe his Lord would let him play with the boy before Lord Voldemort killed him. After all, the boy was quite the looker. He was small for his age and had this fragility more suited by a female while still being distinctly male. The contradiction intrigued him.

Malfoy Sr. quickly got back on track and he ordered Harry to retrieve the prophecy from the shelf. Harry refused and was cursed again for his refusal, this time sending a cutting curse, making Harry finally cry out, and followed it up with another crucio. While Harry was writhing on the ground in pain he happened to catch the eye of Malfoy Jr.

Draco was caught in horror of what he was seeing but not that Potter was looking him in the eye he couldn't look away. He found that he didn't want to look away either he would not belittle what Potter – no Harry was going through by turning away like a coward. He decided there that he could no longer go on as he had this was not what he had been told he was fighting for, to curse a child. He had always wanted to see his rival in pain but found that once it was a reality he couldn't stand it. And he inwardly marveled at the other's will. Even in as much pain and surrounded by the enemy the raven still had a look of defiance in his eyes and Draco could tell that he was a long way from broken and realized right there that he didn't want to see him so.

As he made his decision he glanced around the room and spotted a door at the end of the aisle that they could escape through. Before anyone could guess what was going through his mind he quickly stunned his father and helped Harry to his feet taking off running for the door half supporting the other boy as they ran.

Harry looked perplexed for a moment before remembering the expression on Malfoy's face as his father tortured Harry and almost sobbed in relief as he realized what the other boy was doing. They picked up the pace Harry standing on his own two feet as they heard the death eaters giving chase. Harry quickly took the lead making sure to keep pace with the other so he wouldn't leave him behind. He had no illusions as to what the death eaters would do to Draco after he had helped Harry try to escape.

They came to a circular room with revolving doors and picked one at random. Harry thinking of where the Order members could be weren't they supposed to be guarding this place but he had seen none so far and realized that they probable were not alive anymore. He chastised himself for not thinking of it earlier, but to be fair he was being tortured, and pulled out his mirror calling for Sirius.

"Pup where are you?" Sirius said frantically.

"At the ministry," panted Harry still running with Draco, "Umbridge is a death eater and kidnapped me, and Malfoy – Draco, he corrected himself so as not to confuse Sirius, "and I are running trying to get away."

"Wait, Draco Malfoy is with you?" Sirius asked confusedly.

"Now is not the time Sirius," Harry heard from the mirror and recognized Dumbledore as he took the mirror from Sirius. "We are on our way Harry just try to stay away from them for a few minutes longer. I never thought they would kidnap you to get to the prophecy. It was just a ploy to draw Voldemort out of hiding." Dumbledore finished.

"You mean I was brought here and tortured for a false prophecy," sputtered Harry furious at Dumbledore's manipulations.

All of a sudden Sirius came back in the mirror looking furious in the direciton the old man had disappeared in and told Harry to stay safe as he cut the connection to apparate to the ministry.

Harry and Draco came to a stop in a strange room with a dais that had a veil sitting on it. They stared at it then each other before making their way down the stairs at a slower pace now that they couldn't hear death eaters and knew that the Order was on their way.

They started as both entrances to the veil room burst open on end was the Order with Sirius in the lead and on the other was death eaters with Lucius heading. As one Harry and Draco quickly ran along the top of the dais directly above the veil to try to get out the way of the fighting parties.

All of a sudden the boys were brought to a stop by a warning shout as two stunners were thrown their was they didn't have time to dodge so Draco grabbed Harry to try to shield him and the last thing Harry heard before falling into the veil was Sirius anguished shout.

**Where of where have our boys gone? Stay tuned to find out and please review. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me.**

**Warning: Slash DM/HP**

**Author's note: Yea! SG-1 is introduced.  
**

Chapter 2

When Jack O'Neill woke up that morning he had a feeling it was going to be one of those weeks. His knee was acting up and that always meant something strange and unexplainable was going to happen. So it was with both reluctance and anticipation that he made his way to Cheyenne Mountain and through the checkpoints.

Everything was going swimmingly so far that morning. He had worked on his report from P3X-whatever,didn't matter anyway and Danny boy would know. It was the one covered in water, there seemed to be a lot of them out there in the universe. He had also got to mess with Sam and Daniel so that was a positive there was nothing he liked better than riling up the academics it was always good for a laugh. He was beginning to think his feeling was wrong but should have known it was go good to last as he heard the alarms blare telling of unknown gate activation.

Jack raced to the command center as the alarms blared and shouted for a status report. It wasn't good the gate was activated and the iris wouldn't engage. All of a sudden two people came hurtling though the gate and rolled down the ramp. It looked like neither was conscious but it was better safe than sorry.

As Jack made his was to the gate room the order was given to stand down. He ordered a medical team to be brought in because it seemed both boys were indeed unconscious. As he looked at them both he had a feeling of empathy the larger blond was wrapped around the smaller brunette in a protective embrace and refused to let go even unconscious and the small raven was clutching just as tightly. Both boys and yes they were boys both didn't even appear to shave yet and the smaller male was covered in cuts and was visibly shaking looking like he had just been through a round or two of torture.

He sighed as he watched the two be carried out of the gate room and up to the hospital and he couldn't help but think that his premonition was right. When he got to the operating room viewing room he was joined by the rest of his team and quickly caught them up on the situation.

Teal'c was the on to break the silence after about 45 minutes. "The small one has a warrior's heart O'Neill."

Nobody asked how Teal'c came to this conclusion and no one questioned its validity. He often recognized things like this in other people he and Jack were the intuitive ones in their team.

"I know that he looks like he has been through hell and back," Jack replied instead.

"Who could do that to a child," Daniel asked horrified at the extent of the injuries he was seeing through the glass.

As the team looked at the scene below them they were all thinking of how they would like to find whoever did this to the boy and return the favor. They all had their battle scars but to see this type of injury in someone not even an adult yet hit them all hard. Jack the hardest as he was thinking of his own son he would be around these boys' ages now.

Jack started as Sam laid her hand on his shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze. He met her eyes briefly and knew that she was aware of where his thoughts were and was trying in her own way to comfort him.

He was brought back to the present as Dr. Frasier came into the room to give them an update on the boys' condition. "The blond is fine it just looks like he was knocked out but I can't find an injury that may have caused it. But he should be waking up soon. Now the other's injuries are more extensive. His cuts have been stitched together and he had to have a blood transfusion from blood lose. He also has severe nerve damage but I don't know what could have caused it. I won't know the extent of the damage to his nerves until he wakes and we run some tests." She finished.

SG-1 couldn't believe the damage one boy had been through he didn't look more than 13 years old. Jack made the comment that the boy couldn't have even entered puberty yet.

At this Dr. Frasier got this expression on her face and the team knew that his injuries were not all they were going to hear about. "He also appears to be malnourished and over an extended period of time. He is probably about 15 years old in actuality. There is also evidence of healed bones."

Jack saw red, the fact that someone could abuse their child was worse in his book than the torture. The torture was bad but the fact that someone who was supposed to care and protect this child had also inflicted harm upon him made Jack feel protective for the boy, and he made a silent vow to himself to make sure this child came to no more harm. As he caught the eyes of his team he saw the same promise reflected in each of their gazes.

**Thanks to all those who reviewed keep it up please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: these characters do not belong to me...but oh if they did**

**Warning: this will be slash DM/HP, I repeat this will be slash DM/HP thank you for your time**

**Author's note: Thank you to all those who reviewed, I blushed, I was so tickled please keep it up. Also I had someone request longer chapters so here you go almost 2500 words I am very proud of myself. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Draco came slowly back to consciousness and for a moment couldn't remember what went on and he wondered why he wasn't waking up in his bed with his green curtains. All of a sudden it came back with a start and he squeezed his eyes shut thinking to himself, 'please let it have been a dream, please tell me my father did not torture Potter and I betray him.'

"Are you alright can you open your eyes for me?" he heard from over him and he sighed at hearing the unfamiliar accent realizing that it had all happened. He automatically fell back into his haughty Malfoy attitude.

He opened his eyes and tried to glare at the unfamiliar person but had to shut them straight away because she was shining a light in his eyes. "How do you expect me to open my eyes when you are trying to blind me," He sneered.

He was taken aback when all the woman did was tut and say, "I just need to check your pupils you took quite a hit when you landed on that ramp."

He reluctantly opened his eyes and let the infernal woman shine her light and that's when he noticed the room he was in and all the unfamiliar things in the room. It became apparent to him that this was not a wizard infirmary.

"Where am I? Who are you? What am I doing here? When my father hears about this?" He bluffed the last part he had no doubt that he no longer had a father after this betrayal he would most likely be disowned.

"Shut up, Malfoy," came a weak voice from his right and all of a sudden there was a flurry of activity as people went to check on the bloody boy-who-lived-to-make-him-miserable, "your father is the reason we are here to begin with."

"My father is not to blame, if anyone is it's you Potter," sneered Draco.

"How is this my fault Malfoy," Harry threw right back, "I'm not the one that kidnapped me out of my bed in the middle of the night." He finished unaware of his audience."

"It's not like I wanted to be anywhere near you scar head," Malfoy said, "and this is your fault because if you would just die already it would save everyone a lot of trouble.

"Oh that's right I forgot you can't think for yourself you always have to have daddy or Umbridge tell you what to do it must be nice to not have to make any decisions yourself how does it feel to be a puppet," Harry said trying to get up.

"ENOUGH," they heard from between their beds, "if you can't talk calmly then I will have to separate the two of you."

They both looked at each other they may not of liked the other but they were the only person familiar. "We'll be civil," both said in a rush.

"See that you are, now be still Potter was it and let me check your injuries," the woman said in the same no nonsense Harry heard from Madam Pomfrey and he knew immediately not to push her.

"My name is Harry ma'am," said Harry glancing around the room finally and noticing his audience he quickly turned a vibrant shade of red and ducked his head.

"You can call me Dr. Frasier or just Janet whichever you prefer," she told him with a kind smile now that he had calmed down. "There are some people that want to ask you a couple of questions so I'll be right back."

"Thank you Malfoy,for saving my life," said Harry looking anywhere but at the blond, "and I'm sorry I snapped at you I know this situation must be difficult for you."

Draco looked surprised for a moment before nodding his acquiesce of the apology and saying, "I'm sorry too I never expected my father to actually do something like that, I knew he was evil but my mother always shielded me from the man."

"What were you doing there anyway?" Harry asked curious, "I mean Umbridge could have done it by herself."

"She woke me up right before we came to get you, said that my father wanted to see me, I had no idea what was going on and then when she grabbed you I just froze, when we got there my father said it was to be my initiation that it was time for me to become a man and make the Malfoy line proud," Draco snorted derisively.

Draco sighed then, "I don't want to become a Death Eater my mother has no desire for me to either but I was too scared of my father guess I don't have to worry about that now he'll kill me on sight say I shamed the Malfoy name, but if anyone did it was him, a Malfoy bows to know one especially a crazed madman who's only goal seems to be to kill you." Malfoy finished looking furious.

Harry laughed then, "did you know that he isn't even a pureblood but a half blood by the name of Tom Riddle. Even better, we were brought to the Ministry by a false prophecy supposed to be about me and old Voldy," Harry laughed sardonically, "some crazy plan of Dumbledore's."

Draco looked shocked for a moment before he laughed too, "oh that serves my git of a father right bowing and scraping to a mere halfblood oh I would love to be there when he finds out. I could of told you that Dumbledore was a manipulative old coot. I just I just hope mother is okay."

"She's a Black and a Slytherin," Harry reassured, "I'm sure she will be fine."

"How did you know she was a Black?" Draco asked looking at Harry sharply.

"My godfather, Sirius Black and her are cousins, I saw her name on the family tapestry" Harry answered.

Draco nodded his understanding before tentatively saying, "I don't know where we are or how to get back if I had anything to go back to but I suggest we call a truce for now just until we figure out what's going on."

Harry glanced at the blond for a moment before nodding slowly and replying without thinking using his usually Griffindor brashness, "that does make the most sense okay truce."

dmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhp

In the observation room behind the one way glass SG-1 looked at each other confusedly trying to digest what they had just heard.

"Danny-boy, do you have any idea what they are talking about?" Jack asked.

"They almost sound like they are talking about a Gou'ald but I don't know what the halfblood and pureblood thing is about I don't remember reading about that in any of the ancient cultures but I can double check," Daniel said going into archeologist mode.

"Before you do that why don't we talk to them and see what we can find out," Jack said putting a hand on Daniel's arm to keep him from running off.

Daniel was practically bouncing going down to speak with the boys he was excited to learn more about their culture it seemed strange and couldn't wait to learn everything about it. Jack just glanced over at his archeologist and shared an indulgent smile with Carter both knowing exactly what he was thinking.

Both boys started as SG-1 entered the room before taking on a stoic mask where no emotion could be read Teal'c was inwardly impressed but also worried what had these two been through to be able to hid their emotions like that it wasn't normal for a child but as he looked into their eyes they seemed much older and he realized that they were no longer children. Whatever they had been through had stripped them of their innocence and he found himself saddened by that.

"Hello campers," Jack started making himself home and pulling a chair between the beds.

Both just stared at the man before Harry answered, "Hello, sir."

"Call me Jack," he replied, " the blond is Sam, the big guy is Teal'c, and the guy bouncing is Daniel, so you two want to introduce yourselves."

"I'm Harry Potter and this is Draco Malfoy," the raven haired youth said.

"Oh Draco that's Latin for dragon were you name for dragons," Daniel piped in trying to make both comfortable.

Harry cleared his throat nervously when it looked like Draco wasn't going to answer, "He is named for the constellation I would assume, it is a Black family tradition after all."

"But I thought his surname was Malfoy," said Jack with a perplexed look on his face.

"My mother's maiden name was Black," Draco finally answered quietly after a pointed look from Harry.

"Any idea how you got here," Carter said breaking the silence.

"And where those injuries came from," added Jack.

The boys shared a glance before Draco sighed and nodded to Harry. Harry took a deep breath and said, "it would be best if I start at the beginning and please don't interrupt. When I was born a dark wizard by the name of Voldemort targeted my family personally no one knows why though…."

When Harry finished everyone was staring at he boy in shock. Draco found himself ashamed of his behavior and looking at Harry in a new light he understood what it was like to fear your guardian but he had his mother to protect and shield him Harry had, had no one and then he came to school and Draco tormented and bullied him out of jealously and anger no wonder the raven had turned down his friendship in first year.

SG-1 was torn between disbelief and horror at what he had said according to the boys they were from earth and they certainly had the English accent the only thing Carter could think of was another gate but this one to travel between Stargates on the same planet the possibly was fascinating, and very possible with the Ancients. Jack finally broke the silence by saying, "so you mean witches like 'Toto I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore'?"

Both just stared at the man like he was crazy, "who's Toto?" Harry asked.

"And where is Kansas?" Draco added having finally relaxed.

Jack put his hand on his heart dramatically, "no matter how many times I hear it, it still shocks me."

Daniel cleared his throat stopping Jack from getting even more off track, "so your culture sounds like a sort of Victorian era time period."

Harry looked at Draco to answer, "it is with the oldest families holding the most power."

"Fascinating," Daniel began.

"Whoa…Danny-boy, not now you can talk about Victoria later," Jack interrupted. "Now I'm not saying that we don't believe you or anything but…" he trailed off.

"Some proof would be nice," smiled Harry. At the nods from SG-1 he looked around, "I believe we had some sticks with our clothes."

Daniel got up to go to their clothes and pulled out two polished sticks.

Draco looked over at Harry, "where did you have your wand we pulled you out of bed you were asleep," he asked with some amusement.

"If there is one thing I've learned from Moody its 'Constant Vigilance' when you have a crazed madman trying to kill you, you tend to sleep with your wand," Harry replied slightly sheepish as he took his wand from Daniel.

"You can't do that Potter did you forget about the underage laws," sneered Draco "better let me do that unless you want the Ministry to find us."

"Yes, I can Malfoy, after that dementor attack Sirius and Remus removed the underage trace from my wand so I can use magic whenever I want and what do you mean let you do it your only a few months older than me if that."

"Easy, I'm a Malfoy and my mother had the trace removed from my wand before I started Hogwarts," replied Draco as Harry rolled his eyes.

"I don't care which of you do it I just wanna see whatcha got," Jack put in impatiently.

Draco smirked at Harry and received a mischievous grin and a nod in return before both pointed their wands at Jack and said, "**wingardium leviosa"**

They laughed as Jack yelped at being raised into the air before he quickly adjusted and said, "very funny but I've seen better at the local carnival."

They put him down and Harry swished his wand and muttered something under his breath. Next thing SG-1 knew there was a dog where the extra chair had been and the chair was gone.

They all jumped in surprise with Carter saying, "that's impossible."

"No," replied Harry, "that's magic or to be more specific transfiguration," as he turned the dog back into a chair and trying to cover a yawn and a wince.

Jack stood up upon seeing the action, "we'll let you get some rest you aren't healed up completely yet we shouldn't have made you strain yourself."

Harry snorted but lay down, "I've been injured worse and done more."

Harry didn't notice Jack's face darken at hearing this but the rest of SG-1 did and ushered the man out of the room telling them they would be back to check on them later. Harry was out before his head hit the pillow fully and for once there were no nightmares that followed. Draco followed soon after his head heavy with all the new revelations and thinking to himself that he would make it up to the raven he would be a better person to him now that he no longer had his father's shadow looming over him.

**I know I'm sorry nothing really happened in this chapter but it was necessary for everyone to meet and get on the same page and no they did't tell the two about the gate yet so far they think magic I'm saving that discussion I have plans for it later. Thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: None of these characters or places belong to me.**

**Warning: slash dm/hp  
**

Chapter 4

Harry woke up to bright lights in his eyes and beeping surrounding him. He was momentarily confused before he remembered being in the muggle hospital with soldiers around him. He glanced over to Draco's bed and noticed the boy still sleeping peacefully. He looked so much more relaxed asleep and without that perpetual sneer on his face. Harry decided he liked this look much better.

He turned at the clearing of a throat on his other side and found himself facing that guy, 'Jack', Harry recalled. 'How long had he been there he looked worn out?' He thought to himself.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked.

"Fine," Harry replied, "I've had worse." He stated as he did a quick inventory of his injuries not noticing the dark look that took over Jack's visage.

"Well, the doc will get you right in no time." Jack said to the boy.

About a half hour later the rest of his team entered the infirmary all greeting both boys as the blond stirred from his bed and joined the others beside Harry. All looking curious about the boys with Sam and Daniel wanting to uncover whatever alien technology that allowed the boys to do 'magic' cause that was the only explanation they could possibly think of even after the 'proof' the boys offered it must be some device in the wands that allowed for it to happen.

When asked to hand over their wands both did so Draco only reluctantly after Harry pinched him in the side watching in fascination as the two Dr.'s looked over the wands muttering to each other about turning them on or something laughing as they were trying to figure out how to work them.

Harry finally took pity on the two and tried to explain. "You can't turn them on," he started, "Wands are only conductors for the magic that is in us naturally. It just gives us a channel for our magic to better be able to control it."

Both looked disbelieving at Harry's explanation while Teal'c just raised an eyebrow.

"But how did you acquire magic, were you born with it did you always have it? Is it genetic? How do you learn to control it? What training do you have to have to be able to use this?" Sam fired off in rapid succession trying to understand this better and put a scientific explanation to it.

Harry sighed for a moment before answering thinking that this blond woman reminded Harry strongly of Hermione. "We are born with magic, it is innate as a child we perform accidental magic but only when triggered by strong emotions. I guess you could say that it has something to do with, yes it is, umm… genetics or something like that. We are probably advanced in those or something I don't really understand them. We don't get our wands until we turn eleven and then we go away to school like Hogwarts in order to learn control." Harry finished.

"How do you know all that?" asked Draco.

"Hermione tried to reason out magic one day and listened," he replied.

"Of course, the mudblood would try to explain something that has just always been a part of us," Draco sneered.

**SMACK!** Echoed around the room as Harry hit Draco around the head. "I do not like that term and I suggest you remove it from your vocabulary whilst in my presence or you may find yourself at the wrong end of my wand and I'm sure you remember what that feels like."

The blond looked sullen before nodding in apology keeping their truce in mind and thinking that maybe he deserved it. Especially if what his father had done was an example of pureblood supremacy.

Harry nodded his acceptance as SG-1 looked on confusedly at the harsh reaction from what Draco had said. At seeing their expressions Harry explained. "In our world there are three types of wizards all dependent on blood most don't pay any attention except for purebloods. Purebloods are those that come from a magic background and have no muggle, non magic, blood in their veins and they generally think they are better than everyone."

At this Draco looked like he was going to say something but Harry cut him off. "Don't even think about it Malfoy," he said, "Draco here is a pureblood one of the oldest families in the wizarding world he can trace his family line back for generations. Me on the other hand am a half blood meaning that I had one pureblood parent and one muggleborn parent. The third type is a muggleborn which is a wizard born from two muggle parents."

"Okay," said Daniel, "but that doesn't explain the mudblood comment."

"Well, yes," Harry replied glaring at Draco daring him to say anything more on the subject, "mudblood is a derogatory comment for muggleborns meaning dirty blood and that they are inferior to the rest of us."

"Oh," said Daniel as if just discovering something, "like we do in America on skin color."

At hearing this Draco scoffed, "why on earth would we care what color someone's skin is it has nothing to do with the purity of their blood."

"No, we don't pay any attention to that and most don't pay attention to blood either which is funny seeing as your father Draco believes in all that pureblood nonsense Voldy spouts off but does he know that Voldy is himself a half blood." Harry said looking at Draco for his reaction.

"My father kisses the robes of a half blood, oh the irony and poetic justice, serves him right," Said Draco sounding bitter.

"Okay now campers, enough of this topic now we just have to discuss what to do with you two," said Jack, "Doc. Frasier says that both of you are well enough to move out of the hospital room, now you don't get to leave the base yet but you can get rooms with actual beds and tv, video games, all that good stuff."

Draco looked confused before Harry turned to him, "don't worry about it I'll show you how it works." And Draco looked gratefully at the Raven.

Harry looked around his new room in awe. This was the nicest room he had ever had the dorms in Griffindor didn't count because he shared that room with four other boys. He looked behind him to where Jack was staring at him his expression laced with amusement at the boy's awe before telling him that this was his room for the duration of his stay and that Draco was right across the hall.

Harry smiled shyly at him before thanking him.

Jack smiled back at the boy before grabbing him by the scruff of the neck in a headlock and leading him to the cafeteria laughing the entire way.

dmhpdmhpdmhpdmhp

Jack was annoyed it shouldn't take this long to verify Harry and Draco's stories. He knew instinctively that they were telling the truth but that didn't really fly with the higher ups. Carter had already checked the seismographs to see and verified that there were tremors matching the time that they came through the gate so they were in fact from earth. The place was apparently underground according to Draco. The problem they had run into was the boy's identities. They could find no birth records or anything of that nature from either and they didn't want to mention the wizard thing because that was as much a secret as the stargate.

Both were settling in nicely though. Harry better than Draco that boy was more than a little stuck up but seemed to be trying to change. It was kind of funny though that all it took was a sharp look from Harry and he would look contrite. Jack thought that Draco might be feeling a little something for the other. After getting them settled and showing them the cafeteria he joined the others in the lab and when he said something to the others they had laughed.

"Duh," Daniel said, "Jack didn't you listen to the stories they told about their rivalry?"

"What do you mean DanielJackson?" Teal'c asked he had noticed the tension from the blond too but didn't know what him tormenting Harry had to do with anything.

Carter laughed, "Daniel's right, Teal'c, when little boys are young they often don't know how to express that to a little girl. This leads to them often being mean and making fun of them or pulling their pigtails, and this sounds exactly like what Draco was doing to Harry even if he didn't know it."

"And before Draco wasn't allowed to like Harry being on different sides of the conflict and everything but now I think he will come to realize it and it should be fun to watch," added Daniel with a mischievous grin on his face.

Teal'c just raised an eyebrow and nodded his understanding.

"What about this Voldemort character Daniel," said Jack changing the subject, "any chance he could be a Gou'ald? Harry did say something about glowing eyes they were red but magic could have something to do with that right?"

"I'm looking for references but it would help if I could get a hold of magical history to be sure because this society is secret and if this Gou'ald stays within then there may be something there that would tell me what I need to know but it sounds like a distinct possibility. We have also sent a message to the Tok'ra to check if there are any more unaccounted for Gou'ald that should help us narrow down who it is if there is one," replied Daniel.

"Well the General is trying to get us information but is running into a lot of red tape," said Jack. "What about you Major, found a logical explanation for magic yet?" He asked her only half kidding.

"Actually Sir," began Carter, "we did an analysis of their blood and they carry the same Ancient gene you do only they seem more advanced. We better hope the Gou'ald never learn about them they seem to be Hok'tar. We should call in the Asgard Harry and Draco may be the answers they are looking for to save their race."

"Whoa, there Carter, I'm not about to let those two become science experiments especially Harry if I can help they have been through enough and don't need lab rat added to the list," Jack stated vehemently.

"ColonelO'Neill," Teal'c said, "if HarryPotter knew he could help save a race of people then he would do so just as you would. He is very like you in that he feels responsible for those around him and would do anything to make sure they are safe. You should give him the opportunity if he so desires."

Jack sighed and knew he had lost that argument he knew the boy…no young man would do all he could to help anyone that was in danger. He seemed to be hardwired that way just as he and Teal'c were it just wasn't in their blood to turn away from those that needed help. With Carter though she chose duty and he respected her for that with him and Teal'c and Harry though it wasn't a choice it was their life.

dmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhp

Harry had to admit he was curious and couldn't wait for the tour that Jack had promised. He said that he couldn't show him everything but the labs sounded interesting and he liked the idea of getting to know the older man better. Jack came across a lot like Sirius he seemed haunted like he had suffered a great deal but he didn't let that get to him he just kept going. Harry hoped he could be like that when he was older. He was interrupted from his contemplating by a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said hoping it was Jack.

"Hello, Potter," said Malfoy looking uncharacteristically nervous.

"_Draco,"_ started Harry putting emphasis on the boy's first name, "we called a truce and are across the ocean don't you think we should try to use first names."

Draco looked surprised a moment before nodding and glancing everywhere but at Harry.

"Did you want something Draco?" asked Harry.

Draco started before saying very quickly, "well, I was just seeing if maybe you wanted some company this place is new and all plus we're so far from home I just thought maybe you wouldn't want to be alone."

Harry looked at the boy for a few moments before deciding not to call him on his obvious lie they had after all called a truce and it may be too soon to pick on the blond about being lonely. He probably wasn't used to having to spend time by himself but Harry hadn't even noticed it really. After all this was much better than spending time locked in his room at his Aunt and Uncle's he was allowed to go out here and was fed so in most way's this was an improvement. He chuckled silently to himself thinking, 'who was he kidding in all way's this was an improvement it was nice being around people that didn't fawn over him or hate him these people seemed to genially like him it was quite the novelty.

"Sure Draco," said Harry tuning back into the other boy, "I was just about to watch some TV want to join me?"

The other nodded and Harry then had to spend a few minutes explaining what a TV was and the boy's spent the evening watching various shows in companionable silence.

dmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmh

**Thank you to all my readers and those who reviewed. :)Please keep it up.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: Slash DM/HP**

**Author's note: AU from about the middle of book 5**

Chapter 5

Harry quickly fell into a routine at the base. He would spend time with Jack when he was available and sometimes the others. He remembered one time in particular when he was with Teal'c and how he got to find out about the stargate.

Flash back:

Teal'c was showing him how to fight when he heard a hissing about rough handling and how he would make this one suffer soon after the man had thrown him down on the ground again. Harry didn't think he immediately answered the hissing but notice that it had a strange accent.

"_Hello," _Harry answered, _"what has this one done to cause you to be so angry."_

Teal'c stilled at the hissing looking at Harry contemplatingly. Harry didn't even notice the man's reaction so intent as he was at the hissing.

"_I am this one's god, his master, when I have a host of my own he will pay." The snake said._

"_I don't understand where are you why don't you come out," _Harry replied.

As Teal'c felt his symbiote responding he grabbed Harry by the scruff of the neck and said, "come with me HarryPotter we must see DanielJackson."

Harry had no choice as he was practically manhandled to Dr. Jackson's lab for a very long discussion and an experiment or two plus more poking and prodding by Sam. And then them explaining about the stargate and aliens. Harry was amazed when they showed him and Draco the Stargate he thought at first that they may have been pulling his leg. He then immediately promised to do anything he could to help them and was curious about the universe outside their little pocket. They were all reluctant to expose him to hosts and other dangers but knew that they would be there to watch him if anything happened, and they also knew that it wouldn't happen for a while yet if ever.

End Flashback:

Harry laughed at the shock on Teal'c face or rather the raising of his eyebrow the man didn't show any emotion he was much like Draco. Harry couldn't help but smile at the thought of the other boy. He really couldn't wrap his mind that Malfoy that he had argued with and fought with for years was the same Draco that he spent time with now.

He frowned though as he thought of these Gou'ald they were truly evil when he spoke to them they were nothing like the snakes he had previous conversations with except maybe the basilisk. Snakes were naturally narcissistic and complimenting them always worked but gou'ald were on another level entirely they sounded much like Voldemort with the whole ruling the world thing but wanted the whole universe instead. He shuddered at the thought of more than one of snakeface out there.

He actually found himself thinking of Voldy and all the troubles at home less and less. This was mostly due to Jack he knew because the man refused to let him dwell and insisted the Harry act like the kid he was. The man seemed determined to give Harry at least some childhood and Harry found himself grateful. He had never had an adult besides Sirius so concerned about his wellbeing.

Harry enjoyed the company of Sam also she reminded him greatly of Hermione and that gave him a pang of homesickness every now and again. She seemed to see him almost as an experiment and was determined to see how he ticked. He patiently answered what questions that he was able which weren't many but also found her to be a good friend. She cared deeply for her team mates and was obviously the brains behind SG-1 much like Hermione was the brains behind all of their adventures.

Dr. Jackson, or Daniel was fascinating to listen to, he was almost as smart as Sam but went a different way. Harry found his stories riveting to listen too. He was amused that Daniel seemed to view him the same way he was forever asking questions about wizarding culture so Harry had urged Draco to answer those since he grew up in the culture. He had been surprised by how easily the other had agreed but hadn't looked a gift horse in the mouth. Daniel was most interested in meeting Bill after Harry had mentioned him being a curse breaker working in Egypt. Harry could practically see the man salivating.

Overall he was happier than he had ever been for once in his life he had no danger to worry about and no relatives to belittle him. He should have know it was too good to last.

dmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhp

The boys had been there about two months when Jack and the rest of SG-1 was called to a meeting with the information on what the boys had told them. After hearing the description of Voldemort from them Daniel had researched and contacted the Tok'ra to see if there was any possibility of him being a gou'ald and so Jacob was also in attendance. And it wasn't good news.

"Why do you guys even do a census if you keep missing gou'alds?" Jack asked heavy with the sarcasm.

"Jack," Jacob sighed with heavy patience, "the Tok'ra can't possibly keep up with every gou'ald some do occasionally slip through our radar."

"So how bad is this one," Carter jumped in to intercept a potential argument.

"Bad," replied Jacob, "this one was ostracized by the rest of the gou'ald. He tortured not only humans but them as well. He seemed to think that he should be the ruler of everything and was unwilling to form alliances with his fellow gou'ald. He disappeared in Egypt thousands of years ago and it was believed that he was killed off by the rest of the gou'ald. He doesn't even have a name it was erased from history and the gou'ald don't like to speak of him."

"So this is bad," said Jack in his usual understated way.

Jacob didn't reply just stared at the other man for a moment before excusing himself to contact the rest of the Tok'ra and let them know he was going to be out of contact for a while.

Jack looked at General Hammond at the head of the table and couldn't believe what he was hearing. The General had, had people call and do checks for both boys and the only reference to Harry Potter was in grade school when he was younger he then seemed to disappear off the face of the earth. When they had talked to his uncle the man had yelled about freaks and trying to beat out the freakiness out of the boy than hung up the phone. Needless to say that by the time General Hammond was done with his story Jack was ready to go over there and teach this man some manners. Draco Malfoy though didn't seem to exist anywhere.

General Hammond then cleared his throat, "we may have a problem," he started. Jack tensed knowing that whatever this was it wouldn't be good for the boys. "It seems that Harry, is wanted back most desperately from a lot of different people. One of them is the Headmaster of his school and Albus Dumbledore."

"Hell no Sir, absolutely not," said Jack.

"I concur," Teal'c agreed.

"From what that kid said this Bumbley guy is the reason that he is in this mess. That man put him with those relatives and didn't do a good job of protecting him in school. It almost seems as though that man is training Harry to be some type of weapon conditioning him to be meek and subservient from living with his Uncle but also teaching him that it is his job to protect everyone. If he keeps it up Harry won't make it to adulthood." Jack stated vehemently.

The rest of the team nodded their heads in agreement they had all grown attached to the boys and that's when Hammond turned to SG-1 with a smirk and stated, "and that SG-1 is why I agreed with the condition that you four go along as advisors of a sort telling them that you have experience dealing with hostile life forms. The main reason you are going though 'officially' that is, is to check on this veil that the boys fell through. You also have temporary custody of both boys until their situation can be ascertained to your satisfaction. I also want you to take care of the gou'ald if that is indeed what he is," Hammond stared at Jack knowing that it would not be that simple with him seeing that the man had already claimed Harry and would do all in his power to protect him. He couldn't help but thinking that this was a good thing from what he had heard of the boy's life he needed a champion and Jack was the perfect man for the job.

Jack sighed knowing that Harry really wasn't looking forward to going back he could tell that much when Harry spoke about his life. He also knew that Draco now had nothing to go back to so could see no real reason to send both boys back to a war. Who were these people anyway to pin all their hopes on one child and then crucify him for standing up for what was right. If either of those boys didn't want to go he vowed to himself that he would make sure that they didn't have to he would protect them.

Teal'c sat quietly knowing what O'Neill was thinking but knowing that it would not work. He knew enough of the smaller boy to know that he would go back and fight because though he was a child he understood duty and honor and what it was to fight for what was right instead of what was easy and for that Teal'c respected him and would help him fight. Draco had also changed in the time he had been here he was no longer the sneering boy he had been when he first arrived but now a strong confident young man that would fight with Harry to help him fight what he now knew was wrong.

Daniel was looking forward to getting a firsthand look at the culture these two boys came from he was fascinated by anything new and was anxious to understand and learn what he could. While Sam was already making a list of things she would need to study this veil. She had a theory that it was some ancient technology maybe more advanced than the Stargate but it seemed slightly different.

Hammond finally dismissed them all and Jack left immediately with Teal'c to tell both boys the news and try to prepare them both for what was to come.

Dmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhp

Harry was sitting in his room with Draco playing Playstation 2 which they had both picked up rapidly when Jack and the rest of SG-1 walked into the room. Harry took one look at Jack's face and said, "how bad is it?"

"We finally got through the red tape in England," Jack started unsure of how to tell them both this.

Draco looked up understanding immediately, "we're being sent back aren't we?"

Harry looked alarmed for a moment before closing off his emotions.

"Yes," Jack started, "but it's not that bad we're going with you and have custody of you both as ordered by both our governments." He said to reassure them after seeing the look on Harry's face.

"We are going to investigate the veil you fell through and to see if this Voldemort character is a gou'ald and if so eliminate him," added Carter.

"That's right," Daniel said, "you didn't think that we would let you go alone did you, you are one of us now and we take care of our own."

Harry felt a swell of emotions but could only nod his thanks at SG-1 he had to turn and smile as he felt Draco put his hand on the small of his back.

SG-1 left soon after to allow them both time to pack and get used to the idea of going back telling them both that they left first thing in the morning so they had better get some sleep.

After they left Harry got his bag and started packing but was stopped by Draco. He looked at the other boy and couldn't read that hidden emotion in his eyes he had seen it several times but it confused him each time.

"What is it Draco, we have to get packed," Harry asked.

"Harry I know that this is a little late but I just wanted to apologize to you for how I treated you in the past. I only saw the boy-who-lived and not just Harry," Draco said.

Harry smiled at the other, "Draco I forgave you a while ago and I need to apologize too. I only saw Malfoy, the Ice Prince of Slytherin and Death Eater in-training not Draco and that was wrong of me I of all people should have understood what it was to live behind a mask."

Harry was going to say more but his lips were covered by Draco's and for a moment he couldn't form a coherent thought. As soon as his brain caught up though he eagerly responded to the kiss and not long after was cursing his need for oxygen. He was panting for breath and staring up into Draco's eyes but before he could say anything Draco gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and bid him a quick goodnight before leaving the poor boy standing there dazed with his hands on his lips.

dmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhp

**Thank you to all that reviewed I loved it. Please keep it up.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. I merely borrowed them for my amusement...and hopefully your too.**

**Slash: DM/HP  
**

Chapter 6

Jack could have laughed at the two boys the next morning, except for the elbow in his ribs from Daniel. He wasn't sure what had happened only that something did. Draco was much too smug this morning much more so than usual and Harry wouldn't look at the other boy. And besides teasing them may get their minds on the fact that they were on their way back to England.

They were in an Air Force vehicle at the moment heading for the airport their escort would meet them on the plane, someone from the American Department of Magic, which he wasn't even aware of until recently. But he was relieved that the red phone worked the same with the ADM as it did with everything else instead of like England where they were their own government and let the Prime Minister know only as courtesy. Here the ADM was a department, though a secret one, under the President they even had a seat on the cabinet, again a secret one, but a seat none the less.

Jack glanced over at Harry and noticed the boy practically gnawing at his bottom lip. "Careful you might need those lips sometime in the future," he said to the raven.

To Jack's pleasure Harry turned a bright scarlet his eyes going to Draco confirming Jack's suspicions but instead of teasing the boy more he merely said, "don't worry so much no one is going to take you from us. I was going to wait until later to tell you both but you have been granted refugee status and given United States citizenship so you are no longer even under their jurisdiction. Not only that but custody of you has been given to me and my team."

Jack was pleased from Harry's relieved expression and by him releasing his abused lip. Now all he had to do was reassure himself that everything would work out fine. He was actually looking forward to meeting these people if only to tell them what he thought of them putting all this crap on the shoulders of one fifteen year old boy, especially this Dumbledore fellow. If he had time he might even visit the Dursleys and discuss their parenting with them.

Jack silently looked over the people the American Department of Magic had assigned them. They looked military to him and like they could take care of things. They guys didn't say anything just sat silent in the back of the plane they would just escort Jack and his team to the school and then be gone again because apparently "muggles" couldn't see the school without help.

Jack looked over at the two boys motioning for his team to join him. "So guys what should we expect when we reach this school?"

"I'm not exactly sure, sir?" said Harry falling back into his nervous habit of calling everyone sir and ma'am. "If this were kept quiet than everyone at the school will know about it. You may have to deal with the Minister of Magic Fudge; he's completely incompetent and has been the head of the smear campaign on me and Headmaster Dumbledore. There will probably be some order members, the staff and I'm not sure who else."

"My father will probably be there," added Draco. When SG-1 looked at him askance he added, "he's on the board of governors if he wasn't arrested, which I doubt he was, than he will be there for 'the safety of the school'."

"Okay so there will be a lot of people there," said Carter, "what else?"

"Fudge will try to take control of the situation and Harry quite possibly but Dumbledore will really be in control so watch out the old coot is slippery," Draco said earning him a slap on the arm from Harry. "Well you know its true," he added defensively.

"That was for the old coot comment, Draco," Harry said waspishly.

"Well he is, but oh that's right you're his golden boy," Draco teased but without the malice of a few months ago and Harry could see the glint of amusement in the blonde's eyes.

Harry sighed, "but he is right, those two will be fighting over me."

"How can they fight over control of you?" Daniel asked.

"Because I'm public property," Harry said bitterly.

"What!" exclaimed Jack and Sam simultaneously.

"Well, they think I am anyway. I'm pretty sure that to Dumbledore I'm a weapon to be used and Fudge wants that weapon. The public in general think they have the right to judge me and have a say in my life," Harry finished morosely but smiled as Draco pulled him back into his chest.

"You have to understand," Draco explained, "to the wizarding world Harry is a legend he did something that has never been done before, it doesn't matter if he was only a baby and doesn't remember it. And we grew up hearing tales about the boy-who-lived every child knows his story, even Death Eater children though our version isn't as pleasant in regards to him. So to them he is a symbol nothing more. It also doesn't help that every year he does something heroic or saves someone from death. Even if it is kept quiet the rumors circulate and just feed the legend."

Jack didn't know quiet what to say but couldn't help but thinking that if Harry was what they were saying then he and his team were going to have a harder time than he thought glancing at his team mates he saw them reach the same conclusion. 'Regardless though they were his boys now well their boys and nothing was going to change that,' he thought as they settled in for the flight.

dmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhp

Harry was getting more and more nervous as they neared the school. They had, had to take the Hogwarts Express because of Jack and the rest of SG-1. This was the fastest and safest way to get them all there. They had left their escort at the airport when a group of aurors had met them. Harry wouldn't have gone with them if he hadn't recognized Kingsley and Tonks in the group.

The ride to school was mostly silent Harry didn't want to say anything in front of the aurors and the others seemed to agree with him so it was mostly inconsequential babbling. When they reached the station Harry wasn't surprised to find the carriages waiting but he was amused by Jack's expression at being pulled by winged skeletal horses.

"They are supposed to be bad luck to see the threstals," Harry told them.

"Why?" Daniel asked his curiosity piqued.

"Because you can only see a threstal once you have seen someone die," Harry replied somberly.

This caused Daniel to launch into a lecture on other items and places that were supposed to be bad luck but Harry was really too nervous to pay proper attention even though he usually enjoyed Daniel's stories.

"Yo, Danny boy," Jack called from the front.

"Yes, Jack," Daniel said exasperatedly.

"Do you really think now is the time for some discussion about some random, obscure, dead culture. How 'bout we pay attention to the here and now for the moment, huh," Jack said heavy on the sarcasm.

"But Jack…," whined Daniel.

"No Daniel," said Jack.

Harry couldn't help the chuckle that escaped at the two men's antics and missed the smirk shared between the two at his laugh, his attention successfully diverted from his nerves.

As Harry stepped out of the carriage he was immediately tackled to the ground by a huge black grim like dog. He laughed as Snuffles licked his face before pushing the dog off him and trying to stand back up.

The smile was wiped off of his face as he noticed Minister Fudge coming down the stairs with a big grin on his face.

"How are you my boy?" Fudge began.

Harry stared at the man incredulously as though asking 'are you serious?' Right after he seemed to realize the company he was in and was about to panic when Dumbledore came down the stairs after Fudge and seeing the boy's face reassured him. "Don't worry young Mister Potter all will be explained, Sirius is free no need to worry, you have missed quite a lot."

With that Dumbledore turned to SG-1 with a benevolent smile and said, "I would like to thank you for watching over young Harry and Draco and escorting them back home. We are in your debt so if you need anything please just let us know. And with that Dumbledore said goodbye and started up the stairs with one hand on Harry's shoulder with the rest of the congregation following behind not noticing Fudge's anxious expression.

"Whoa there," Jack said grabbing Harry and pulling him and Draco to stand in the middle of SG-1. "I think you misunderstood something there," he began but a quick glance at Fudge had him changing that slightly. "Or maybe you just weren't informed." By the guilty start the Minister gave Jack knew he was right. "You see we aren't just here as an escort, we are here to investigate this Voldy-shorts character and not to mention that we have custody of both boys," Jack finished looking smug at the flabbergasted expressions on the surrounding wizards' faces.

"What did you mean custody?" asked a black haired man that had only moments ago been a dog.

"I mean that was a condition that the boys return to England. It was worked out between both our governments that we have custody of the boys and they are now considered American citizens," Jack said as though explaining something to a five year old.

At this everyone turned to Fudge. The man looked around for rescue and finding none nervously cleared his throat and said, "Yes, well, he's right Dumbledore our governments came to this agreement as being the best for both boys. We were also told that these muggles have a special set of skills that may help us with you-know-who."

"How about we take this inside gentleman," Dumbledore interjected before a fight could brew.

As Harry entered the Headmaster's office he was immediately assaulted by a frizzy haired blur. It only took him a moment to recognize the hair before he was hugging Hermione back just as tightly with Ron thumping him on the back in greeting.

"Oh Harry we were so worried. We were all in our beds sleeping and the next thing we know we were being called to our common room and told you were dead. I have never been so terrified in my life," Hermione practically sobbed. "And then when Dumbledore told us you had been found," she couldn't finish the rest of her sentence and just cried into Harry's shoulder.

"Shhhhh…Mione," Harry soothed, "I'm alright and I'm sorry I didn't contact you two earlier but I didn't have any way to, I'm so sorry. It will be alright."

Harry looked up as someone cleared their throat and noticed the audience they had gathered and also the death glare Draco was giving Hermione. Hermione looked up and quickly colored in embarrassment before noticing Draco's glare her expression changing to contemplating.

This also brought Ron's attention to the crowd and he spotted Draco right off. "What is the slimly ferret doing here shouldn't he be getting back to his Death Eater daddy," he sneered.

"Ron," Harry said sharply, "Draco saved my life and we have put the past behind us please don't start when you don't know the whole story."

"But Harry," Ron whined as Draco smirked across the room, "what about all that stuff he did to us when we were younger, making fun of my family and calling Hermione that word."

"Ron, please," pleaded Harry.

"Why don't we all have a seat," the Headmaster said while conjuring up several squishy armchairs and forestalling another potential argument. As everyone took a seat all eyes invariably turned to Harry. "So my boy why don't you tell us what happened starting from the vision you received of Sirius."

Harry took a deep breath and smiled gratefully at Draco when the blond took his hand in silent support. "Well, I was taking my history of magic O.W.L. and I kind of err….," he tapered off sheepishly.

"Yes, well, I myself find it hard to stay alert during history," Dumbledore said eyes twinkling merrily.

"Yes, Sir," Harry began again, "so I fell asleep and was immediately pulled into a vision. I began to panic when I saw Sirius being tortured at the ministry." Draco squeezed his hand knowing the vision still bothered the raven. "I would have probably rushed off and done something incredibly stupid if Hermione hadn't reminded me of the mirror Sirius gave me to contact me. After I got a hold of him and knew he was safe I just went on about my day. The next thing I know my curtains on my bed are being ripped open and I'm hit with a stunner. I came too at the Ministry surrounded by Death Eaters…." No one said a word as Harry told his tale. "So why don't you tell me what has been happening since I've been gone," Harry finished.

That was all the encouragement Sirius needed. "Well, Pup, when you contacted me from the Ministry we set off immediately and I am so sorry I didn't protect you better," he began looking Harry with a guilty expression.

Harry leaned over Hermione and hugged his godfather tightly. "Not your fault Sirius, no one could have known Umbridge was a Death Eater or how Tom would take me not falling for his trap."

Sirius didn't answer just pulled Harry into his lap as though the boy were a child and held tight. Harry just let him knowing his godfather needed the comfort.

Dumbledore seeing that Sirius was in no condition to continue took up the tale. "When we arrived at the Ministry we were able to round up the Death Eaters."

At this Draco interrupted, "please tell me you got my bastard of a father."

Fudge looked flustered, "there was no evidence of Lucius being at the Ministry and the man has been worried about the return of his son."

At this statement Draco shared a significant look with SG-1 and Harry before looking at Dumbledore to resume the story.

Dumbledore cleared his throat awkwardly. "Voldemort has been very quiet since his return has been noted. Incidentally dear boy, you are once again a hero."

At this Harry couldn't help himself and snorted derisively. "Yes quite," Dumbledore said looking affectionately at the boy.

"Anyway, not much has gone on, the Death Eaters that were caught at the Ministry verified with veritaserum Sirius' innocence and Wormtail was caught about a month ago. Since then your godfather and Remus have graciously filled in the Defense Against the Dark Arts position."

Harry beamed at his godfather and Remus, "that's great guys."

"We were aware after two weeks that you were alive but didn't know where you Americans can be quite secretive when there is a need." Dumbledore continued looking at SG-1.

"There was a need," Jack said shortly. He couldn't help the slight feelings of jealously looking at Harry and his godfather. He was worried that Harry might not need him anymore.

"Quite," Dumbledore said in that annoying fashion of his. "Now why don't we discuss where you gentleman will be staying. "Harry and Draco will of course be returning to their dorms and I believe we guest quarters between both common rooms if you like."

This statement caused Harry and Draco to both look at Jack frantically though Draco's panic was better concealed.

Jack smirked at both to reassure them before saying, "No."

"Excuse me," Dumbledore said politely, "but where would you like to stay."

"Oh I'm sure your guest quarters will be perfect. I was referring to the fact that both boys will be staying with us and while I'm at it one of us will accompany them wherever they go. I'm sure you understand their safety is in our hands," Jack finished.

"But Hogwarts is perfectly safe," Dumbledore began.

He was interrupted by Jack saying, "yes, perfectly safe, what with trolls, and three headed dogs, professors trying to kill students, giant snakes running around, oh and let's not forget, a student being abducted out of his bed in his safe school and almost killed."

Dumbledore couldn't dispute this so he merely nodded before calling a house elf to take them to their rooms. "Why not everyone rest up and we will talk later, I'm sure our guests are tired from their long flight."

As Jack left the room with the others he couldn't resist turning back to the old man and saying, "oh don't worry we will talk again and soon," he finished looking meaningfully at Harry.

Dumbledore also looked at Harry before giving a resigned sigh and nodding once again.

Just before they walked out the door Jack was suddenly engulfed by a white light and vanished.

dmhpdmhpmdhpmdhp

**Ohhh...cliffy don't you just hate those but we all know who that light came from. They're heeerrree... I would like to thank my reviewers. Please keep it up. Reviews feed my muse.  
**


End file.
